


Crazy Don't Know Crazy

by Ubernaturliche



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, The 100 (TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubernaturliche/pseuds/Ubernaturliche
Summary: The awakening of mutant powers that were always present doesn't really count as an awakening, right? So should it be a relief to know that you really aren't crazy or rather a curse that your sanity is the least of your worries?(Never posted any of my writings before and not really sure if this is something anyone would be interested in. This is clearly just a prologue. It will be continued if there an interest for it)





	1. Prologue

It's a funny thing when you come to realize that what you have accepted as the norm was anything but. When the voices in your head shouldn't be there and even worse...they don't mean your mentally unstable.

For a young boy who thought himself as normal and even made friends with ease, the voices were just a part of his life. For said boy's family it was simply a sign of the their baby boy's creativity. Afterall, it was a well known fact that all children at some point or another had one or more imaginary friends to keep them company when the real world didn't offer up the companionship needed.

Yet this child didn't really treat the voices as friends. No, instead he would just stop and listen, never responding to them. Instead his head would cock to the side and his face would show the concentration as he listened to the invisible being across the room. Sometimes he would make a comment to a stranger that would leave that stranger struck into silence.  
Years came and went with the once carefree, loving child growing into a quiet and uneasy teen. Again his parents brushed it aside. Why would it be alarming? This was all a part of growing and coming into your own person. No it certainly didn't mean that their baby boy, youngest of 3, could be different. They could and would ignore the whispers around them about how their boy was strange.

Even as he grew into himself;developing looks that could and did attract attention from many, females and males alike, he didn't flourish as would be expected of someone as kind and attractive as he was. He instead shied away all the more, anything to avoid crowds.

Wasn't long for the admiration to turn to jealousy when it came to the other boys of his age when they saw girls at their schools trying to grab his attention. Soon the attention turned into negative comments and violence. But never did the boy report any of his tormentors. Like he knew why they were doing what they were doing and he was accepting it rather than pushing back.  
But each day brought more voices; more pain. Each day had him seeking solitude from the masses. He had truly started to believe himself crazy for what he thought he was hearing. Surely it had to be his mind being fucked up. Couldn't possibly be that he could truly hear the thoughts of others or feel the emotions flowing off them.  
But there was a very loud problem with that conclusion...

Crazy doesn't know crazy.

The lunatics, psychos of the world all believed themselves as sane as their victims. All had the misguided view that what they were doing was expected and normal. Even their screaming victims felt the same and did the same as themselves.  
In this world of human vs mutant, there was no longer room for the confused kid going on 16.  
16...Sweet Sixteen. Such a mildstone age, one of the few that were to be celebrated as an accomplisment.

Wasn't suppose to end in bloodshed...screams. But how was he to know that his milestone celebration would be so different from the rest?

In retrospect...maybe all those voices, all those emotions should have been the warning...

Crazy don't know crazy...doesn't stop him from just wishing he were.


	2. Chapter one

"Are you ready to go?" Ariston lifted his eyes hearing the amused voice from the doorway.

  
A roll of his own eyes he shot the middle finger towards his best friend. "What the hell are you even doing here? You said you had to work."

  
An easy smirk spread across his lips as shoulders lifted and fell carelessly, "C'mon...can't you tell I'm sick. I'm so on my death bed right now."

  
"You called out sick?"

  
"You only turn 16 once and shit I've been there for the last 11 birthdays. I'm not letting a little thing like work make me break my streak," Murphy grinned moving to him and wrapping his arms around his younger friend's shoulders. "Besides I knew you'd try to skip out on your own party and that my friend...is a cardinal sin."

  
"Coming from St. Murphy himself," Ariston chuckled but let the other guide him from the room. "Adam called you didn't he?"

  
"Guilty," came the deeper voice from behind them, "Don't think I didn't notice how you were looking for any means of getting out of this party. Your sister worked far too hard on this for you to blow it off."

  
"Do I get a beer?"

  
"Of course you do lil'bro!" Adam beamed and shot him a wink, "In 5 years."

"Asshole," Ariston smirked and continued down the stairs, "So do I get to know where we are going yet?"

  
"What fun would the surprise be if we told you that?" Murphy arched a brow.

  
"What's the point of a surprise party that I already know about?" Ariston countered heading out the door.

  
Whatever was said next by his best friend fell upon deaf ears as Ariston lost himself to the familiar sensation of being exposed. He flinched a bit as the whispers started up. His head twitched a bit as he flinched and stopped. There wasn't a day he could remember that he didn't hear these things. But the older he got the louder they got.

  
_I need to mow the lawn...._

  
_That asshole will not get away...._

  
_God I hate when..._

  
So many unfinished thoughts and yet none of them were his. His fists clenched at his sides as eyes raced around the neighborhood taking in each individual out there.   
He knew what mutants were. How could he not? He lived in an age where there were constant debates on mutant rights and so many humans lived in fear of what they couldn't and wouldn't understand. But he wasn't a mutant. Hearing voices meant you were crazy, not a mutant. Having nightmares and waking up to find his room a disaster after going to bed with everything in order didn't mean a thing. He was apparently just a very messy sleepwalker.

  
Just as the voices started to overwhelm him there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder centering him. He blinked as everything came back into focus and he shot a nervous look over to meet the concerned eyes of his brother. He forced a smile and was thankful that Adam didn't comment on how the smile didn't reach his eyes.

  
Into the car he went quickly forcing all negative thoughts from his mind as he started up a debate on what music they should listen to.

  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Ariston gasped 30 minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park.

  
"Language!" Adam scolded but it was more amused than annoyed, "We know you love this place. Dresden worked it out for a bunch of your friends to meet up here.

  
"He has friends?" Murphy smirked as he climbed out of the car.

  
"Shut up you asexual jackass!" Ariston yelled at him with the laugh clear in his voice as he climbed out as well, eyes lighting up seeing a familiar face. "Peter!"

  
In a flash he was in his cousin's arms hugging him tightly. Peter laughed easily catching his younger cousin and held him close while giving him a comforting squeeze, "Dresden called up yesterday and said something about dragging your sorry ass out to celebrate. Linda wanted to be hear but you know how she is."

  
"I can't believe you're here," Ariston admitted stepping back, the smile never leaving his face.

  
"I wouldn't miss your birthday, especially this milestone." he ruffled his hair and threw his arm around his shoulders, "C'mon cousin. Let's take no prisoners!"

  
It was a relief to see Ariston let go and actually smile and laugh for a change. Even if it was because of the Gypsy cousin from his half-brother's father's side of the family. Adam had started to believe they'd never see the kid lighten up. He waved to their sister and headed over to her as they entered the park. "Okay, you win. You were right to set this up. But I thought we agreed it better to not bring Peter around."

  
"Of course I was right," Dresden smirked, "You should really stop doubting me big brother. And we didn't agree, you simply stated it wasn't a good idea. But as you can see...once again, you were wrong and I was right." she stated with a smug grin motioning to Ariston, Peter and Murphy who were all laughs and smiles.

  
Minutes ticked away into hours filled with laughter, thrills and excitement. Ariston was having a blast just being a kid for a change. Roller coasters, cotton candy and arcade games, could it get any better? He didn't know how. He'd taken notice of another group running around the park, clearly on some sort of field trip. Kids of all ages with two chaperones that came across as complete opposites. He picked up on things about them that he figured no one else picked up on but nothing was said. He wasn't going to rat any of them out for what they were. He knew what he was suppose to think of mutants but also knew that he certainly didn't feel threatened by any of them there.

  
_This is lame...._

  
_Does he notice me..._

  
_I so totally could beat that game if they'd just let me use..._

  
Ariston blinked shaking his head trying to clear his mind. There was no way this was happening to him now. Jumbled thoughts, multiple voices that seemed to match the strangers around him. He flinched as more voices joined the others. Slender fingers reached up pinching the bridge of his noise as he tried to focus once more.

  
"You okay?" Peter frowned moving up to Ariston when he saw him struggling. A hand rested on his shoulder trying to get him to meet his eyes, "Hey, look at me. Ariston...hey you're scaring me here kid."

  
"My head," Ariston whispered and stumbled back as he felt like he was hit by a wall of voices. "What the...." the heels of his hands reached up pressing hard into the temples as the pressure started to build. There was so much he could hear and feel and it was all too much for his senses. Stumbling back from Peter he avoided Murphy's concerned hand and shook his head, "stop..." he spoke but to no one specifically.

  
It was a general demand seeing as how he didn't know who to focus it on since he was getting a piece of everyone around him. "Shut up...stop talking. Stop it!" the more intense the pressure the more frantic he was getting.

  
"Ariston what's going on?" Adam tried getting to his brother only to give a harsh cry as his own head felt like it was hit by a sledgehammer. Looking around he could see so many others around them showing signs of the same pain. "Ariston!" Ariston didn't notice the chaos around him. He didn't notice the nosebleeds or those grabbing hold of their heads dropping to their knees. He was too busy trying to turn the volume down inside his own head. He never felt it like this before, everything blurred as he fell to his knees gripping his head.

  
Screams erupted all around them as bodies started to fall and objects started to move. An invisible force pushing everyone and everything away from the boy on his knees. The force soon building up to be too much breaking gears on rides, metal buckling under the invisible weight. 

Screams. Blood. Darkness.

                                                                                   ---------------------------------------

  
Not too far away Remy was having fun irritating his fellow chaperone. He just grinned and threw a small ball at Logan watching it pop upon impact. He caught the warning look from the feral but this was just too much fun to stop. Why on earth did the Professor believe it smart to let these two play chaperone for the kids' day out.

  
"Keep it up Cajun," Logan growled but there really wasn't much threat behind it. He'd long ago given up on threats when it came to the swamp rat.

  
"Deh sky falling mon ami. Not'ng Remy can do 'bout dat."

  
"You're worse than the kids."

  
"Dat may be," Remy grinned the challenge clear in his eyes when he lifted his sunglasses briefly to meet Logan's eyes, "da question however is...what y'gonna do 'bout dat?"

  
"One of these days LeBeau," Logan warned, "Your charm may work on the others but I ain't fooled."

  
"Non...Remy never try to fool ya mon ami." with his shields lowered a bit to keep a look out for any negative vibes being thrown their way he caught one vibe that had his playful grin falling. "Merde....Logan gather the kids. Sumt'ng brewing."

  
Logan tensed up the instant he felt the shift in Remy. He'd been working with him long enough to know how to read him even without him saying a thing. And being the feral he was he could smell the change even more than see it. Remy looked tense and even pained to some extent. "What is it, Remy?"

  
"No time." Remy suddenly spun and right then is when the shit storm began.

  
Before he could run off Logan grabbed his arm with an unbreakable hold, "Oh no you don't, kid. This ain't your fight."

  
"Non," Remy shook his head firmly realizing what Logan thought, "not a fight, Wolverine. Just a kid scared 'n hurting." when he saw that Logan understood he pulled away and lowered his shields further trying to pinpoint where the chaos was coming from. "....great a telepath." he muttered wincing in pain as he was hit with all the fear and panic around him.

  
He ignored the broken bodies and debris as he kept running pulling a card, and with a flick of his wrist he sent the charged jack of spades into a falling wall forcing it to explode before crushing more bystanders. Finding the center of the storm was more difficult than he thought thanks to how much power this kid was projecting outward.

  
No time to consider the amount of pain this would leave in his head he skidded to his knees in front of the collapsed kid. Gripping the boy's face between his hands he forced his head up to meet his eyes after throwing his own sunglasses aside and with the full force of his charm he focused.

  
"Stop dis petit. S'okay. Y'safe now. Let go." he was relieved to find it working and suddenly the child was falling into his arms as things started to calm around them once more.   
Hearing the frantic yell from Logan he realized too late they were in the path of falling roller coaster car. He wrapped himself around the boy and prepared for the impact. But the impact never came. Looking up he was surprised to see one of their older students there shaking out his hand after clearly knocking the car aside. 

"Take em Bellamy," he insisted offering the unconscious boy to the student, "He needs dey Professor."

  
As Bellamy easily took the weight of the fallen mutant from him he raised to his feet cursing when a drop of blood fell from his noise. He knew it already...there was going to be a bit of downtime in his near future. He worked on getting the bloody nose under control as he followed after the student and unconscious kid. Logan falling into step with them as they headed for the bus that their students were already in.

  
They didn't get far before they heard the angry growling coming from behind them. Looking back over his shoulder his eyes widened upon landing on the large black and very angry wolf.

  
"Easy pup....easy."

  
Before the wolf charged a weak voice came from Bellamy's arms, "Peter...no..." then silence as the wolf debated on what to do next. The weak voice pushed on, "Run...Peter run." was his last command before falling back into the darkness of sleep. And with a reluctant growl the wolf did as he was told knowing authorities would shoot first and ask questions later upon seeing him.


End file.
